


Rogue Pride

by Thette



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Bisexual Barry Allen, Bisexual Iris West, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Genderqueer Character, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Non-binary character, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Polyamory, Pride, gay mick rory, genderqueer barry allen, lesbian lisa snart, non-binary barry allen, singular they pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 21:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15715404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thette/pseuds/Thette
Summary: Barry got their face painted, with the bi flag on one cheek and the genderqueer flag on the other, while Iris got a bi flag and falling stars."No particular reason, Barr. Just because they're pretty," she said, as they got ready to march in the Central City Pride Parade. They wore matching "Let's get one thing straight: I'm not" t-shirts, and shared a bi flag as a cape. Barry loved this one day of the year when it was obvious and visible that they were queer. Because, let's face it, people saw them and Iris and saw a straight couple, no matter how out they both were to friends and family.(This is pure and utter Pride fluff. With some extra kissing.)





	Rogue Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Weresatan (Remus_Daughter)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remus_Daughter/gifts).



> Barry is genderqueer and non-binary in this, and uses singular they pronouns.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely SophiaCatherine, and written with help from Hiver_Frost_Elf.

Barry got their face painted, with the bi flag on one cheek and the genderqueer flag on the other, while Iris got a bi flag and falling stars.

"No particular reason, Barr. Just because they're pretty," she said, as they got ready to march in the Central City Pride Parade. They wore matching "Let's get one thing straight: I'm not" t-shirts, and shared a bi flag as a cape. Barry loved this one day of the year when it was obvious and visible that they were queer. Because, let's face it, people saw them and Iris and saw a straight couple, no matter how out they both were to friends and family.

They were walking past the floats to get to the people marching in groups, when Iris poked them sharply in the side.

"Look!" she stage whispered, and Barry did.

One of the floats was brand new this year, decorated with huge fake jewels and overly large fake bills. It had "Rogues" emblazoned on the sides, and the driver was Kyle Nimbus in a delivery uniform. Barry took a step back, and tried to take in all of the people dancing to a loud bass beat on the back of the truck. Hartley Rathaway manned the rainbow colored sound system. There was a "Flaming Homosexual" arch, where Mick Rory played with his heat gun under far too many sparklers. Barry wondered idly if they had bothered to apply for permission to use real fire. Probably not. The next arch said "Lightning Bisexual" and, beneath it, Mark Mardon held a miniature storm between his hands. Lightning crackled, but never struck anyone, and his bi-colored coat flapped in the very localized winds. As they made their way around the float, Barry saw Leonard and Lisa Snart. Leonard was a "Cool Pansexual" in a pan colored parka, and Lisa, in a tight golden tux, mingled among the Golden Girls, from a local lesbian retirement home. And finally, a "Space Ace" arch decorated the back of the truck, where Shawna Baez teleported to and fro, wearing a swirly cocktail dress with a galaxy pattern in ace flag colors.

Of course, the Rogues and the Golden Girls weren't the only ones on the float. There were lots of people dancing, mingling all over the place.

"Come on, we got to get on," Iris said with a mischievous smile. "The Rogues won't do anything dangerous, not here. And if they do something, well, then you need to stop them."

"That doesn't even make sense, Iris," Barry said, but they followed her up anyway.

"Pride exception," she invoked, kissing him quickly and going to look for Lisa, stealing away their communal cape. They had talked about opening up their relationship, but didn't have the time or energy to look for another partner. Instead, they had a long standing agreement that during Pride, they could make out with other people. No sex, no commitment, just for fun. Going by the way Lisa showed her tongue down Iris' throat, she seemed to be up for some no strings attached fun.

"Well, well, Barry, didn't expect to see you here," Leonard drawled, leaning back against the railing and focusing his gorgeous blue eyes on Barry.

"You do have my sign over there," they said, letting a little bit of Speed Force spark like lightning from their hand to Leonard's.

"Come on," Leonard said, "I know someone who'll like your tricks." He lead Barry slowly through the crowd, until they were right at the front of the truck.

"Mick," he said, more carefully than he usually used his name. "Look who's here."

Nobody knew their name, anyway. They could just as easily be "Sam" again. Barry let their eyes glow with lightning, and Mick gave them a wide grin in return.

"Heya, Red, here to make trouble?"

"Here to make sure you don't."

Mick guffawed and slapped Barry's shoulder. "Not here, Red. Wouldn't do that." He turned to Leonard. "Pride exception?" he asked.

"Reading my mind, as usual," Leonard replied. "Seeing as your lovely wife has found some entertainment on her own, how about we pass the time until we're ready to leave? Twenty five minutes, at least, and that's as close to an accurate departure time as I can get."

"What did you have in mind?" Barry asked.

Leonard stepped in close, and his gaze drifted down to Barry's lips. "Take a guess."

Barry put their arms around Leonard's broad shoulders, and leaned in. Not quite close enough to kiss, but close enough for static electricity to jump between their lips. Leonard smiled, and when they finally kissed, it was just as electric as Barry had always imagined.


End file.
